pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA004: A Rocky Start to A Challenge!
Ryan, Malcolm, Quilladin and Pikipek are walking along a route, They arrive at a sign. Malcolm: Verdant Cavern this way. That is the way to the trial site. Ryan: “Right.” Malcolm: Shall we continue then?' ' Ryan: “After you good sir.”''' ' '''The group walked on, eventually reaching Verdant Cavern. By this point, Ryan and Quilladin are drenched in sweat.' ' '''Ryan: “I hate this.” '''He takes a long sip of water from his bottle.' ' ' Quilladin: “Quill.”''' ' '''The Grass Type does the same when Ryan hands him the water bottle.' ' '''Ryan: “So what's next? Who do we talk to?” Malcolm: I don't know. ' Ryan (Sarcastically): “Great. That's good.” Malcolm: It can't be that hard to figure out. Ryan: “Maybe, and if it's right I’ll feel very stupid for not thinking of it earlier, we’re meant to go into the cavern.” ' ' Malcolm: That's what I'm guessing from the name Verdant Cavern. I mean I know the Pokemon who are there. ' ' Ryan: “Really? What kind are in the cavern? Ground and Rock I’m assuming.” Malcolm: Actually it's Yungoos and Rattata. Ryan: “Huh. That's odd. Mainly because I’m used to seeing Rattata in grass. But anyway, if we are meant to go into the caverns, did you happen to bring a flashlight?” Malcolm. It's got holes in the ceiling so we can actually see within the cavern. Ryan: “Huh, neat. Let's go!” ' '''He leads the group inside the cavern. Soon, they come to an open area.' Ryan: “Whoa. This looks like some sort of pseudo battlefield.” ???: Ah, hello there. Malcolm: That's Ilima, the trial Captain. Ilima: Hi, how do you do? ' ' Ryan: “Hi, I’m Ryan. I’m here to try to procure the first Z-Crystal! Is it like battling gyms for badges? I’m from another region, so I don't know how this works.”''' ' Ilima: You have to defeat the trial. This could be getting an object or battling Pokemon. It's all up to the trial captain. For my trial, you have to grab hold of all the rattata and Yungoos without using Pokemon moves. Then after that, you will face the totem Pokemon.' ' Ryan: “The ''what Pokémon?” Ilima: The Totem Pokemon. It’s like the main Pokemon of the trial but it is very powerful. Ryan: “Oh. So it's kind of a ‘training before a battle’ situation. Neat. Hmm, I have to try and round up every Ratatta and Yungoos without Pokémon moves…” He snaps his fingers and throws out a Pokéball. Pikachu pops out. Pikachu: “Pika!”''' ' Ryan: “Pikachu, scout around and tell me when you find a Ratatta or Yungoos.” '''Pikachu leaves to do that, while Ryan paces back and forth.' ' '''Ryan: “Hmm….I don't have any netting, and I can't use String Shot to make some even if I was able….” ' He snaps his fingers and takes a long coil of rope out of his backpack. ' '''Ryan: “I knew I’d be able to use this somehow. I can round up everyone and lasso them with the rope!” Ilima: No! ' 'Malcolm: Ryan, you’re sounding like you are poaching the Pokemon not finding them and tagging them. ' 'Ilima: You friend is right. You are showing techniques that Poachers use. If this is the case then this trial is over and I can't let you compete in any other. You need to use your hands to get hold of the Pokémon. ' 'Ryan: “Oh, right. Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a jerk that abuses Pokémon. It was the first thing that popped into my head.” ' Ryan puts the rope back in his backpack. A better idea comes to him, and he pulls out a fairly large sack and takes a few Oran Berries out of it. Ryan: “I can show them I’m trusting by sharing with them!”''' ' Malcolm. Worth a try. Ryan: “Everyone come out!”' ' '''His other Pokémon pop out of their respective Pokéballs. Ryan and his Pokémon all take some berries, and they split into groups to go and find Ratatta and Yungoos. Ryan finds some Ratatta sitting together and walks up slowly.' ' '''Ryan: “Hi.” '''The Ratatta don't trust him at all, and are on their guard as Ryan sits down with them.' ' '''Ryan: “I just want to be friends. See?” '''The trainer holds up the Oran Berries.' Ryan: “I brought food to share with you.” ' There's a moment of silence from both sides, the tension almost at a high enough level one would say is synonymous with the anxiety of watching a caught Pokémon trying to struggle out of a Pokéball. Then, the Ratatta abruptly attack Ryan, using Bite and Scratch on him.' ' '''Ryan: “Aaaaah! Ilima! Malcom! Help me!” Ilima: Malcolm can't intervene with his Pokemon. ' ' Malcolm: Pikipek? ' Ryan barely manages to escape from the Ratatta, and rejoins Malcom and Ilima.' ' ' Ryan: “Maybe my Pokémon friends will help me get their trust. The Ratatta must’ve attacked me because they're used to mainly the Yungoos and each other.” ' Pikipek grabs hold of an Oran berry and gives it to an Alolan Rattata, and then talks to it, telling it that it is okay. The rattata takes the berry but attacks Pikipek using Sucker Punch. Pikipek is now by Malcolm on his shoulder.' ' Ilima: They aren’t really trusting. ' '''Ryan: “No kidding.” ' An Alolan Ratatta and a Yungoos suddenly come up to them. ' '''Alolan Ratatta: “Rat Tatta Ratatta!” ' Ryan: “You want to battle me?” ' ' '''Both Pokémon nod. Once Ryan's Pokémon party is back together, the trainer ponders which of the two Pokémon he’d battle first. Ryan: “Ratatta, you're up first.” ' Both the trainer and the Pokémon get into battle position. Rattata hits Pikachu with Sucker Punch. ' ' '''Ryan: “Uh Rotom, just to double check, what's Alolan Ratatta’s typing?” ' Rotom-Dex: Alolan Rattata are pure dark type. Fighting or Fairy type moves will be super effective. ' '''Ryan: “I don't have either type at the moment. Pikachu will have to do for now. Thundershock Pikachu!” ' Pikachu zaps Alolan Ratatta with high-voltage electricity. Rattata then attack Pikachu with Quick Attack. Pikachu skidded backwards, but is still up to battle. ' '''Ryan: “Iron Tail!” '''Pikachu jumps into the air. When its tail turns into solid iron, Pikachu brings it down on Alolan Ratatta’s head. Alolan Rattata skids back and then runs at Pikachu using Super Fang and bites Pikachu’s tail. ' ' '''Pikachu (in pain): “Pikachu!” ' Ryan (thinking): “Not quite what I expected, but it's a great opportunity.” ''' He adjusts his glasses. ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu, swing Ratatta around with your tail! '''Pikachu does so, even spinning around at some intervals. Rattata gets flung off but heads towards Pikachu using Quick Attack.' ' '''Ryan: “Electro Ball!” ' Rattata dodges and hits Pikachu with Quick Attack and then attacks using Sucker Punch. ' ' ' Ryan: “Pikachu!” ' ' '''Pikachu isn't very phased, but clutches the point of Ratatta’s impact in pain.' ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu, roll out of the way if you have to! I’m not saying you can't react to the pain, but you're giving Ratatta an attack opening!” '''Pikachu looks up and just manages to avoid another Sucker Punch.' ' '''Pikachu (looking at Ryan): “Pikachu?” ' Ryan: “Yeah, it's probably for the best. Sceptile, switch in.” ''' Sceptile and Pikachu switch places. ' '''Ryan: “Bullet Seed!” '''Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, hitting Ratatta right on target. Rattata is unable to battle and Yungoos takes Rattatas place. Yungoos runs in hitting Sceptile with Bite. The Grass type cries out in pain.' ' '''Ryan: “Sceptile! Use Mega Drain on it!” '''Sceptile nods and uses the aforementioned attack to start draining Yungoos’ energy away. Yungoos is also unable to battle. ' ' '''Malcolm: Thats done. Ilima: Well then. Follow me. '''Ilima leads everyone outside. There they see two Pokemon, Gumshoos and Alolan Raticate, but they are bigger than normal Pokemon and have an orange aura around them. ' ' '''Ilima: These two are your next opponents. You can only use two Pokemon. ' Ryan: “Holy cheese-us crust! They're huge!” ''' '''Malcolm: What two Pokemon will you use Ryan? Ryan (thinking): “There's only one thing I can do. It's probably not the most practical thing, and probably looks like a cheap cop-out, but I bet these Pokémon have as much power as they do size.” ' '''He brings out a Pokéball.' ' ' Ryan: “Sceptile, Pikachu, I choose you!” ' ' After Ryan throws the Pokébals, they pop open as the aforementioned Pokémon emerge. ' '''Sceptile: “Scep!” ' Pikachu: Pika!" Ryan: “Sceptile, let our hearts and souls come together! Let's Mega Evolve!” ' '''In a flash bright, white light, Sceptile becomes Mega Sceptile,' Ryan: “I know it's a bit of an unorthodox method, but I believe Mega Sceptile’s strong enough for the battle as it is. But I’ll bring send in both of them if need be.” Alolan Raticate uses Crunch on Mega Sceptile, causing some damage. . ' '''Ryan: “Energy Ball!” '''Mega Sceptile uses the aforementioned attack on both totem Pokémon, causing them to take damage, but not much. Gumshoos then attacks Mega Sceptile using Hyper Fang.' ' '''Ryan: “Again with the biting. Mega Drain!” '''Mega Sceptile starts draining Gumshoos’ energy away. Raticate attacks Mega Sceptile using Sucker Punch, stopping Mega Drain. Then, Gumshoos uses Take Down towards Mega Sceptile.' ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu, quickly! Jump and use Iron Tail!” '''Pikachu does so, smacking Gumshoos in the side of its face with its ironised tail. Mega Sceptile takes a couple steps back. Raticate uses Sucker Punch on Pikachu, hitting hard. Gumshoos then uses Hidden Power towards Pikachu.' ' '''Ryan: “Electro Energy Ball!” '''Mega Sceptile and Pikachu use Energy Ball and Electro Ball respectively, aiming right at Gumshoos. Gumshoos dodges. Both RAticate and Gumshoos attack Pikachu and Mega Sceptile using Hyper Beam.' ' '''Ryan: “Same moves again!” ' Unfortunately that turns out to have been a very bad idea, as the resulting energy discharge caused an explosion with enough force to cause the cavern to start crumbling.' Ryan: “Oops. Ilima, Malcolm, everyone! Get out!” '''With strength apparently derived from wanting them to be safe, Ryan manages to shove the two totom Pokémon out of the way. Luckily, the damage wasn't very serious, and Verdant Cavern is still standing. Unfortunately, Ryan didn't get out of it scot-free. He had ended up stuck under a pile of rocks, knocked unconscious with blood oozing down his forehead from a small cut on the face up side, which happens to be his left.' ' ' Malcolm: Ryan! ' '''Ilima: Help him out. ' Gumshoos lifts up the boulders on top of Ryan.' ' Malcolm: We need to take him to Nurse Joy. ''' Pikachu pulls at Ryan's right foot, but only really succeeds in pulling off the shoe. ' ' Ryan (groaning): “Mmmmmm.” He's miraculously alive, and stumbles to his feet. ' '''Ryan: “Ugh, my head is killing me.” ' Malcolm: That would be the blood mate. ' Ryan: “What?”' ' Some of the blood drips into his mouth. Ryan: “Huh. It seems it is.” '''He suddenly stumbles around, eventually leaning on Malcolm.' ' '''Malcolm: I’ve got you. ' Ryan: “If I somehow didn't get a concussion, I’ve got to be suffering head trauma. Hmm. Never been in this type of situation before.” '''Ryan abruptly slips into unconsciousness again, causing all his weight to shift onto Malcolm. Mega Sceptile helps Malcolm hold Ryan just before the trainer falls. ' '''Malcolm: Thanks Sceptile. ' Ilima: Let’s move. '''The group moves out. Unluckily for Malcolm, blood from Ryan's cut is dripping onto and running down the back of his neck. ' '''Mega Sceptile (apologizing about it): “Sceptile.” Malcolm: It doesn’t matter about the blood. We need to get Ryan to the Pokemon Center. Ilima: It’s not far now.' ' '''Not long after Ilima says this, they indeed arrive at the Pokémon Center. Malcolm and Mega Sceptile half run half walk into the Center, and Malcolm explains the situation to Nurse Joy. At the end of the explanation, Joy nods, and one of her Pokémon assistants brings out a stretcher. Mega Sceptile and Malcolm lay Ryan down on it, and he's taken to be examined. It's after that when Mega Sceptile finally changes back into Sceptile.' ' '''Sceptile (worried) “Sceptile…” Malcolm: Ryan will be fine. '''Tears well up in Sceptile’s eyes, and it runs to find Ryan. Ilima and Malcolm follow not that far behind. They find Ryan in a room at the very end of the hall, bedridden and still unconcious. The cut on his forehead had been cleaned, but has yet to be checked thoroughly.' ' '''Ilima: I can't believe that happened. Malcolm: neither can I but we all need to be strong for Ryan. '''Rotom-Dex flies from Ryan’s backpack and joins them. They all watch Ryan forlornly, hoping for him. After a few minutes, Ryan's index finger twitches, moving up and down. A split second later, his eyes spring open as he takes a big breath of air.' ' '''Ryan (between coughs): “What happened?” Malcolm: We are at the Pokémon Center. You were injured, do you remember that? It was during your trial. Ryan: “Oh yeah, that accident with the attacks. How could I have been so ''stupid!?” Ilima: How are you feeling? Ryan: “Aside from a throbbing headache, about the same as before.” Malcolm: Sceptile has been super worried about you. Ryan: “Really?”''' ' '''Sceptile and Ryan lock eye contact for a moment, then Ryan smiles.' ' ' Ryan: “Thanks buddy.” Sceptile smiles. ' '''Ryan: “Rotom, are you okay? I just remembered you were in my backpack when the rockfall happened.” ' Rotom-Dex: Yeah I'm all good. As long as you are okay, then that's all that matters. ' '''Ryan: “So that big scratch in your paintwork isn’t a big deal then?” ' 'Rotom-Dex: Not at all. Though I can't see what you are saying. ' 'Ryan: “Forget it, it was a stupid joke anyway. I was just messing with you.” ' 'Rotom-Dex: Oh thank god. ' 'Malcolm: So, when do you think you'll be on the move again? You still need to beat Ilima trial. ' 'Ilima: He doesn't. Ryan showed good strategy. Here. ' '''Ilima holds out his hand which has the Normalium Z to Ryan. Ryan: “Thanks.” ' He takes the Z-Crystal.' ' Ryan: “One step closer.” '''He inhales and exhales in pain from the cut on his head.' ' '''Ryan: “Ow.” Malcolm: I think you should rest a bit more.' ' Ryan: “Good idea. Thanks for being worried about me guys.” Ilima: No problem. I should get back to Verdant Cavern. Ryan: “Bye then.” '''After Iliama leaves, Ryan examines the Normalium Z.' ' '''Ryan: “Well, at least one thing came out of this. I have proof that I don't always have to use strong Pokémon to win battles. Rob’s gonna flip when I tell him.” ' Malcolm: Is that seriously what you are thinking right now? ' Ryan: “it's true. Besides, I only meant that he’s probably going to make some snarky remark.” Malcolm: Ugh. I guess you two will never get on Ryan: “Guess not. I’m gonna get some sleep now.” Malcolm: Okay. I'll leave you alone and see if I can get a bed upstairs. See you in the morning. '''Ryan nods. When Malcolm leaves the room, he takes off his glasses and puts them on the bedside table. Rolling onto his stomach, Ryan soon falls fast asleep.'